


An Honest Encounter of the First Kiss

by alexkillian13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexkillian13/pseuds/alexkillian13
Summary: What really (should've) happened in ASiP during the drug bust.





	An Honest Encounter of the First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful, mostly just wrote it for myself but I wanna put it somewhere. I'm trying to learn how to write fanfiction. Here's the start.

John couldn’t take it anymore, staring at his lover’s luscious faint lips. They did this often, staring at each other accompanied only by silence. The man’s dark black curls perfectly wrapped themselves around his head, few hanging to frame his slender face. His eyes greyed green eyes stare back, pupils tiny and unconvincing. His poker face was only tinted with love and lust, hidden behind his stern smile. John made a habit out of studying this face, had it memorized like it would save his life, which it did.

\--

Sherlock was the most logical person he’d ever met. With this, he knew that he couldn’t acknowledge his own sexuality. However, John was the constant reminder of the one thing he could never admit. Sherlock stared at his lover’s innocent small face. The irony of John’s existence was so beautiful-- he was the sweetest and sassiest person, yet he was always haunted by the memories of war. Sherlock stared into the grey eyes looking back at him. He so desperately wanted to just lean in and close the agonizing space that kept them apart.

\--

“Fuck it,” John mumbled to himself. 

He wouldn’t miss another opportunity, too many had passed already. He grabbed the curls in the back of Sherlock’s head and pulled him in. As soon as they touched lips, John felt a smile curve that he couldn’t prevent. He let his fingers tighten around the curls they held, they were so soft.


End file.
